Pele (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Caldera= |-|Darkblade= |-|Spectral Blade= |-|Golden= Summary Pele is the goddess of Fire, of Dance and Wind, of Volcanoes and Violence. Those who worship Pele speak of her as Madame Pele or Tutu Pele, while others know her as Ka wahine ‘ai honua, ‘the woman who devours the land’. Though she is capable of great acts of destruction and possesses the temper to provoke such acts, Pele is both destroyer and creator. It was through her mastery over the world's molten core that she wrought the Hawaiian Islands into being, forging them from the lava that ruptured forth from the mouths of her volcanoes. They are places of immense beauty, lush and brimming with life, and by looking upon and reveling in such beauty, you offer Pele worship. Born of Kane Milohai, who wrought the earth, sky, and heavens, and the Earth goddess Haumea, Pele is one of the fourteen children, seven sisters, and seven brothers. It is from the enmity between these siblings that Pele arrived in Hawaii, after her exile at the hands of Kane Milohai for her fiery temper and conflict with her sister Namakaikahai, Pele wrought Hawaii into a paradise, making her home within the great calderas of the volcanoes that stand sentinel across the island chain. To worship Pele is to grant one's devotion to a goddess of terrible power, one who can shape and render a grand, vibrant world into being at her slightest whim, and burn it to ashes just as quickly. But just as her worshippers are devoted to Pele, she devotes herself to them as a force of divine protection and care. She is a tireless defender of life and the people that dwell upon her islands, and any that seek to threaten them shall surely taste Pele's fire. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Pele, Goddess of Volcanoes Origin: SMITE Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Polynesian Goddess, Goddes of Volcanoes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Created the Polynesian islands and can control the earth), Magma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Via Volcanic Lightning), Telekinesis (Can control the trajectory of her daggers), Statistics Amplification and Healing (Via Everlasting Flame), Limited Flight/Levitation (Can manipulate the magma in the ground to levitate), Expert Combattant, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to other regular gods. Fought against a Ragnarok-amped Hades) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with other regular gods) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ (Can harm other comparable deities. Was capable of harming a Ragnarok-amped Hades) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Can take hits from other regular gods) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless Range: Standard melee range, higher via powers Standard Equipment: Her Daggers, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Everlasting Flame:' When Pele drops below 50% health her flame is set alight, and she gains increased Physical Power, Lifesteal and Ability Lifesteal. This passive has a 30s cooldown. *'Pyroclast:' Pele flourishes and fires out a magma orb ahead of her in a line. Once the fiery projectile reaches maximum distance it hovers for a brief instant, solidifies, and then returns back in pieces, dealing damage to enemies on the way back. The number of shards returning is dependent on the rank of this ability. Pele has 2 charges of this ability. *'Eruption:' Pele fiercely erupts energy into the ground, exploding in an area around her, causing damage and Knockup to all enemies. At ranks 3 and 5 the area expands again at a delay, dealing less damage and a smaller Knockup. *'Magma Rush:' Pele starts to churn the land around her, dealing damage to nearby enemies and giving her constant movement speed while this ability is active. Toggle this ability again to enter an amplified state, expending more fuel but dealing more damage and providing additional movement speed. This ability has no cooldown but uses a fuel gauge and cannot be activated when below 10 fuel. This damage does not trigger item effects. *'Volcanic Lightning:' After a short warm-up, Pele dashes forward dealing massive damage and a slow to the first enemy God hit, and dealing additional damage to enemies behind in a cone. For the next 10 seconds or 3 attacks, every time Pele hits an enemy with a basic attack, she instead deals ability damage in a cone originating from that enemy. During this time Pele's basic attacks deal 50% reduced damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Polynesian Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE